The Lyricology Part I: Radio:ACTIVE
by Darkness Mystery
Summary: Hear the songs. Read the lyrics. Know the stories. Listen to the meanings. The stories to the songs on Radio:ACTIVE.
1. Lies

_**Ever wonder what or who inspired the memebers of McFly to write their songs? These are just some ideas I got while listening to the songs.**_

_**Hey guys!!!! I'm back with a vengence!!! Don't worry, I still haven't given up on "Thre One You Love You Hate Now". New chapters will be up soon. This is just an idea I've been working with for a little bit. I hope you like it! This one is pretty dark and evil. It shows the dark side of the boys! R&R please!**_

* * *

_Better run for cover  
You're a hurricane full of lies  
And the way you're heading  
No one's getting out alive  
_

"Mate, she's coming this way" Danny said pointing down the street. Tom turned around to see his girlfriend Stacey in all of her pink designer glory, walk towards him.

"Do you think there's any way I can run without her noticing?" he said with panic in his voice.

"You have a better chance of getting struck by lightning." Danny replied scratching his head, and looking down. Tom mimicked his motions as he felt a pair of arms snake around him.

"Hey Tommy." she said in her annoying, squeaky voice.

"Hi Stacey." he stiffened.

"Hey Danny." she smirked, winking at him.

"I… think I hear Dougie calling for me. Later." he ran the opposite direction towards the television studio. Tom turned around and came face-to-face with the designer beast.

"Really Stacey? My best mate?" he yelled at her, his eyes full of hate.

_  
So do us all a favour  
Won't you find somebody else to blame  
'Cause your words are like bullets  
And I'm the way your weapons aim  
_

"What do you mean?" she snarled, glaring at Tom.

"I mean, ever since we've been going out, you've been hitting on Danny. You know, he has a girlfriend"

"I know!" she snapped back. "And I haven't been hitting on him. You're the one who doesn't treat me like a girlfriend!"

"You're always blaming me for everything! And the things you say hurt Stacey! You're such a… bitch!" Tom screamed into her face

_I guess I can fill the book  
With things that I don't know about you, baby  
You're not misunderstood but you got  
You got to go  
_

"You don't know anything about me!" Stacey glared at him.

"Come to think of it, I really don't. And you know what, I don't give a fuck!"

"Tom, please don't get mad. I'm sorry. I love you. Let's make up. I guess you misunderstood me." she pouted, her face softening.

"No Stacey. Not this time. We always get into these arguments and I'm tired of it! I don't misunderstand you! I know exactly what you're intentions are, and I'm tired of you using me. We're done!"

"Fine. I can always find someone better than you." she smiled an evil smile and laughed. She turned around with one hair flip and walked down the street towards her car.

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies  
Don't even wanna know the truth  
(Lies)  
The devil has his eye on you, girl  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies _

_So don't forget your seatbelt  
Don't you think of picking up the phone  
Better say your prayers  
'Cause you're never gonna make it home _

Stacey got into her car, fixed her make-up in the mirror, and took out her mobile. Tom glared at her. _'She thinks she's got the last laugh.' _he thought. _'We'll see about that.'_

"Well Tom, are we following her or not?" her turned around to see Harry, Danny, and Dougie. They all had smirks on their faces.

Tom looked at his mates and in one motion, took out his keys to his light blue Mini Cooper and smirked along with them. The four of them got into the car and waited for Stacey to pull out. She finally started the car, not bothering to stop talking on her phone or to put on her seatbelt. Tom pulled out of their parking spot as her followed the blonde in her convertible. They were coming closer to a stop sign and Stacey wasn't slowing down. Tom felt his lips curl into a smile.

_Did you miss the stop sign  
Now that last decision was your last  
'Cause you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass _

Stacey completely ignored the stop sign and went right through it, colliding with another car. Her car spun out of control and flung her out of it. She laid completely still on the ground in a sea of broken glass from the windshield. Blood was pouring out of her head from where a head wound had formed.

Tom stopped the Mini and the four lads got out. They all walked over to her body and stood around it.

"She's hurt pretty bad." Dougie said, looking at the head wound with a smile. Tom looked over at the bassist and back down at his ex-girlfriend.

_And I hope,  
You get to hear me say,  
"Who gets the last laugh now?" _

A smile came upon his lips for the third time that day, and he let out a little laugh full of malice and hate.

"Who gets the last laugh now." she smirked and he had hoped that the girl heard him. He didn't know her state of consciousness as he said these words, but somehow he knew she would get the message loud and clear.

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies  
Don't even wanna know the truth  
(Lies)  
The devil has his eye on you, girl  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies_

_No more excuses  
No more running  
Only God can save you now  
(God can save you now)  
'Cause I know the truth  
Your time is running out _

Tom knew that this time she couldn't talk her way out of this and that she couldn't send her famous pout to win the receiver over. She couldn't run away and that made him know that this time, he had won.

The four of them watched her, not doing a single thing to help. They didn't want to help.

"Only God can save her now." Harry said. The other three shook their heads in agreement.

Tom watched the crimson liquid pour out of her head and make a pool over the glass. He knew that in all of her lies, there was one truth, that her time was running out. And he didn't care.

_And I'm just one drink away  
And I'm back in Wonderland  
Like it was yesterday _

Danny ran to the car to fetch a few celebratory beers. He came back with four in his hand and shook Tom out of his stare. Tom took the beer and popped it open. As he took the first sip, he remembered the day he met Stacey. She was a fan girl he saw at a concert and immediately fell for her cool ways and her individual style. That was back in the magical days of Wonderland where anything was possible because Danny, Dougie, Harry, and himself were all so vulnerable. So weak. So young. Then when they started dating, she became this horrible person that Tom was quickly drifting away from. The idea of being a celebrity's girlfriend went straight to her head. He remembered everything about Wonderland in those few minutes, and when he looked down the bottle was almost empty. He threw it at her crashed car, and the remaining liquid went all over it. The rest of the band did the same, and soon the car was soaked in liquor.

_And I hope,  
You get to hear me say, "Who gets the last"  
"Who gets the last"  
"Who gets the last laugh now?"_

Her laugh rang in his ears and he tried to shake it out with no success. Then he remembered the laugh that he gave her not to long ago and the words played over and over in his head.

_'Who gets the last, who gets the last, who gets the last laugh now.'_

"Hey Harry, toss me your lighter." Tom said reaching out his hand towards the drummer. Harry took the lighter from his pocket and swiftly tossed it to Tom. He lit it and stared at the flame for a few minutes, deciding whether or not he should go though with his actions. All the memories of him and Stacey played in his hand, their last argument the strongest. He smirked at the burning flame and tossed it at the flammable car. The car went up in flames.

_"Come on guys. I think we're done here." Tom said turning around. The other three followed with the same smirk that Tom wore. As they walked towards the Mini slowly, the car exploded into a cloud of flames and smoke. They all smiled, not even bothering to look behind them._

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies  
Don't even wanna know the truth  
(Lies)  
The devil has his eye on you girl  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies_

The members of McFly climbed into the car and sped off back toward the television studio. They all still smiled as they thought of what they had done, and how glad they were too get rid of her.

'You're lies always come back to haunt you.' Tom thought, the smirk not leaving his face as he quietly began to write a new song in his head about a girl and all of her lies.

_Woah  
Oh  
Oh  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies  
[x 4]_

* * *


	2. Corrupted

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry. I know it's been forever, but here I am. This one is a little on the M side, but hope you like it.**_

**_Warning: This chapter contains the slash pairing of Pones. If you don't like it, then please don't read it._**

**_This is not my first slash story. I just haven't published the other ones. I know your not used to this from me, but I still hope you like it because it's my personal favourite._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own McFly. If I did, then they would have put out a CD in 2009 coz I can't wait any longer! It's killing me!_**

_

* * *

__Crashing into walls_

_Banging on your door_

_So why'd you let me in?_

Dougie Poynter sat in his room listening to the sound of the wind against his window. It was a normal night. He did this every night. That is, until a knock on his door would signal the arrival of the one person he loved.

_Bang._

Right on cue. He walked over to the door and turned the handle. There, standing in front of him, blue eyes full of hunger, was his best friend Danny Jones. Danny looked the smaller boy up and down once and crashed his lips down on him. The two kissed full of hunger and Dougie wondered why every night he would let the brunette in.

_Falling through the floor_

_Diving in too deep _

_Underneath your skin_

Danny removed Dougie's shirt and made him fall to the floor. He didn't care if their other band mates Tom or Harry heard them. He just wanted to taste the sweet lips and flesh of his best friend.

Danny climbed on top of Dougie and straddled him. The blonde removed Danny's shirt and looked at his toned body.

"Like what you see Doug?" he asked sucking on Dougie's neck. Dougie let out a soft moan and Danny laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He continued down Dougie's neck and stomach until he reached his weak spot at the bottom of his stomach. Danny slowly placed kisses on the spot until he heard Dougie get restless. He grabbed his arms and dug deep into his skin. Dougie let out a cry of pain and Danny shushed it with his lips. He knew that he was overpowering the small boy and he dove in deep.

_So good you've got to abuse it_

_So fast that sometimes you lose it_

_It chews you up when you feed it_

_But everyone needs to eat_

_Am I too much for you?_

_Coz you're too much for me_

_Still wanna be corrupted_

_Let's convince ourselves_

_It's all under control_

_A storm that we can break_

The next day, Dougie was sitting in the living area with Tom, Harry, and Danny. He had many thoughts going through his head and wasn't even paying attention to the television.

"Dougie?" he heard Tom say. He looked up to see the older guitarist studying him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"How did you get those marks on your arm?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danny smirk. Dougie knew that those marks meant that Danny had claimed him as his own.

"Um…I fell?"

Tom gave a question look towards him, but said nothing.

"Danny? Can I talk to you in my room for a second?"

"Yeah Doug!" He replied back with his usual cheery voice. The two went upstairs and into Dougie's room. Dougie shut the door and locked it.

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Do we have this thing under control? Because if you keep leaving reminders of yourself on my body, then Tom and Harry are going to find out eventually."

"We can stop anytime Doug. I just don't want to." Danny said easing closer to Dougie.

"You mean we could break it?" Dougie's breath caught in his throat as Danny stood over him, his breath hot on his face.

"Not anytime soon." he breathed closing the space between the two of them.

_But is this what we want_

_Coz we might miss the hate_

_You know it feels so good_

_To make the same mistake_

_(Mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake)_

Danny pulled Dougie over to the bed and placed him on top of him. He looked into Dougie's blue/grey eyes and saw questioning.

"What's wrong Dougie?" Danny asked pulling the bassist down next to him. Dougie curled up against Danny and buried his head against his chest. Danny wrapped an arm around Dougie and kissed the top of his head.

"Is this what you want? A relationship with me?" Dougie finally said.

Danny thought for a moment. He had a girlfriend. Hell, he could probably get any girl in the world if he wanted! But here he was, sitting in bed with his best friend curled up beside him. Danny continued to ponder this thought. _'What if we miss that loathing that we feel whenever we're around each other's girlfriends? That is what makes us stronger. The jealousy. The betrayal. The guilt. All of it.' _He looked down at the smaller form and smiled. It was the way their bodies fit perfectly together. The way the Dougie's sandy blonde hair laid on his head. And most importantly it was the way his eyes looked at Danny with all the love in the world written in them. Right then, Danny knew that the jealousy that he felt whenever Dougie was with his girlfriend didn't matter. Dougie was laying next to him, curled up in Danny's arms. Danny knew exactly what he should say.

"I wouldn't want anything else in the world." Danny replied. Dougie smiled and kissed Danny gently on the lips. He smirked and pulled Dougie on top of him to finish what they started.

_'Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.' _Rang in both of their heads. It did every moment they were together. But the two ignored this thought because it was what they wanted.

_So good you've got to abuse it_

_So fast that sometimes you lose it_

_It chews you up when you feed it_

_But everyone needs to eat_

_Am I too much for you?_

_Coz you're too much for me_

_Still wanna be corrupted_

_Do you remember how it started?_

_The fairytale got twisted and decayed_

_The innocence has all been broken_

_How did we get this way?_

It all started the day of the audition. As soon as the two locked eyes, they both experienced something that they had never felt before, feelings for someone of the same gender. They both tried to shake it off, but it was always there. Each of them grew angrier with every girl that the other was with. Finally, it was just too much. Danny grabbed Dougie after one of the gigs on the Wonderland tour, shoved him into a closet, and kissed him with so much feeling that it send sparks down his spine. Their sweat mixed with each other as they did something that they thought the fans, if they would ever find out, would never forgive them for.

They lived a real-life fairytale in McFly, but with a twist. They would sneak behind everyone's backs, lie to keep their hidden love, and manipulate girls to think that they were the ones they loved. Everything that was innocent about their love grew tainted with every lie and every look.

Now, as they both laid there, entangled in each other's arms, they knew that this was what they wanted forever. They didn't know how they got so confident about their relationship. The only thing they knew was that, in their world, everything was corrupted.

_So good you've got to abuse it_

_So fast that sometimes you lose it_

_It chews you up when you feed it_

_But everyone needs to eat_

_So good you've got to abuse it_

_So fast that sometimes you lose it_

_It chews you up when you feed it_

_But everyone needs to eat_

_Am I too much for you?_

_Coz you're too much for me_

_Still wanna be _

_And I still wanna be_

_Corrupted_

* * *

**_Review please! You know how much I love it!_**


End file.
